A vampire dragon and a wolf, a hellsing story
by alucardgal
Summary: a half human and dragon with a werewolf daughter joins the hellsing gang. Is on Hiatus
1. The meeting of dragon, wolf and Vampire

Here is another story i had came up with. i do not own hellsing if i did the anime would be in choas!

-The meeting of dragon, wolf, and vampire-

"Oi, Lady! Where are you going?" a man asked walking up to me. "None of your business." I replied walking away. "Why not my business?" he asked while he is standing in front of me. "Why are you so noisy?" I replied, walking around him. Then he grabbed my wrist and said, "You, Lady are coming with me."

"No I am not!" I exclaimed while kneeing him, where it hurts. He then let go of me and fell to the ground in pain. I ran from him fast as I could go. "No you don't!" he yelled while standing up and chased me down an alley way. "No!!!!!Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" I screamed as he grabbed my upper arm. "You will not go anywhere." He stated, while he pulled me closer to him. "Let me go." I stated weakly to him. All he did was to laugh. "Why should I?" he asked.

"Or I will shoot you!" a deeper and darker toned voice came from across us. I looked up and saw a tall man in all red and orange sunglasses, pointing a silver gun at us. "I said let her go." The red suited man demanded. "Why should I? Humans are lower than us. Why not join me?" the man holding me stated. "No, young lady, will you come with me?" the red suited man asked.

I was shocked for a moment and I replied, "Y-yes." The man who's holding me started to let go, but he and I was shot before he could get and where. My wound burned as I fell onto the ground with a loud thud. I saw the red suited man plunged his right hand into the other's chest. "Fk you." The now ash man stated.

The red suited man knelt beside me and stated, "I am sorry that this gun left a big hole." I winced when he lifted me into his arms, "I…Don't…Want…to…Die…" He looked at me and stated, "I know, I am Alucard." I nodded weakly and replied, "I…am…Kyla." He smirked and stated, "Kyla, you said you will come with me. Also remember, this was your choice." Then he pulled me closer to him. Then I felt his breathe on my neck.

I then felt his mouth on my neck and he bit down. I felt his fangs break the flesh and he started to drink from me. I started to feel a little dizzy and loosing some of my energy. I suddenly felt very cold and numb. Then a warming sensation from where his fangs were, but he did not remove his fangs yet. A few seconds later, he removed his fangs from my neck. He then covered me with his inner coat while he picked me up bridle style, then walked westward.

"…a…" all I could say. He looked down at me and said, "I am taking you to meet Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." I looked at him and said, "Isn't she the head of the Hellsing Organization?" He raised his eye brow and asked, "You have heard of it?" I nodded and stated, "Yes." While his eye brow was still raised and asked, "Oh? Where?"

"My mother, Judy M. Hanson." I answered. "Ooo…The American Hanson Organization. Your mother almost killed me back in the year, 1987." He stated with a sly grin. I looked down and looked back up to him and asked, "Umm…was it December 3?" "Yes." He replied, while looking ahead. "How did you know?" he continued. "I know, because I, well was the leader of the Hanson Organization. I and my mom retired and now my step-father runs it." I replied to while looking at his crimson eyes.

"Oh? Well why do you look like your mother?" He asks while stopping. "Why, I don't, but…do you since a darker aura?" I replied looking to the right. "Yes." He whispered. Then suddenly a lizard with wings came out of nowhere and stated, "Give me Miss. M. Please." "No." My master said to him. "I have dropped my 'MirKuss' last name thank you, Mark." I stated to the lizard.

"Oh ready? You just can't walk away from your clan." He said. "Yes I can when the clan banishes." I replied. "Clan?" My master asked. "Well I am half human, well was half human, but I am also half dragon." I answered while pointing my thumb at Mark. "And how you two know each other?" he asked again. "We are rivals. We are also cousins who are battling between ourselves to see who would be the next ruler of our kind." I replied to my master while glaring at Mark with my new crimson-violet eyes. "Well, since you are a Half Vampire and Dragon, I can't call you 'Halfling' anymore." Mark stated. "And why is that?" I asked with a low growl. "Because, you are now considered, as a full dragon." He answered. "I am tired of this." I said. "Wolfy!" I called. The two looked at me and asked, "Who is Wolfy?"

"I am!" Wolfy shouted standing to the left of us. "Wolfy, look a new chew toy." I said while pointing at Mark. "Ooo…Chew Toyyyy!!!!" Wolfy shouted with glee. Then she started to run and was about to pounce, but Mark disappeared and said, "Smell you later." "Awww…" wolfy shouted. "It is ok Amber." I assured her. "Umm…Mistress who's that?" she asked while pointing at my master. "He is my new master, and call me Mom!" I replied. "Mom?" my master questioned. "I adopted her, because her family hates her. Also they hate werewolves. The only way I can control her is that caller on her neck." I replied. "A chocker, Kyla!" Amber stated. "whatever." I said. "Hmm…" My master replied. "Umm…Sir what should I call you?" Amber asked him. "You call me master." He answered looking at her. "Why?" Amber asked. "Just because I want you to." Master continued. "Master should we get going?" I asked. He looked down at me and stated, "Yes, but how your mother will react to you being my servant?" "Well, I don't know, but I do know that she is a psychic and she will know." I replied. "Hey Mom, another chew toy?" Amber asked while pointing at a man with blessed bayonets.

"Sht!" master stated. "And no Wolfy it is not a chew toy." I called to her. Amber came to my side, when my master said, "Wolfy take D-Girl with you and keep her safe while I take care of this upstart." Amber nodded and took me to a branch on top of a nearby tree. "Be careful, Master." I mumbled. –I will- I heard him say in my head. "Ye Hellsing beast, Taken another girl? You monster must die!" the man said while grinning psychically. "You Judas Priest watch it or you will surcom into the darkness!" My master yelled back.

Master Alucard's P.O.V.

The battle was on; I had my guns, the Jackal and the Casull. That damn priest, with his blessed bayonets. The priest threw his weapons at me. The bayonets went through my hands, shoulders, and my chest, it hurt like hell. I was stuck on the tree where Wolfy and the D-Girl were. "Master!" I heard the D-Girl yell. "Kyla, stay here." I heard Wolfy tell her. The priest had a huge smirk upon his face, while sharpening his bayonets together. "Die ye beast!" He shouted. Well I was pissed. As I was about to recover, I saw something purple flew by and hit the priest in his chest. The ball had sent him flying to the other side of the road. The priest was unconscious. I looked up and saw the D-Girl with purple hands, like the fire ball.

"Ooo…Wonderful aim, D-Girl." I stated. "Umm…thanx, but are you ok?" she asked. "Yes." I replied while I melted into a pile of blood and regenerated back to normal form. "Can we come down?" Wolfy asked. "Not yet, and what was that you thrown D-Girl?" I asked her while studying the priest's burns from afar. "That Master was my paralyzing fire ball." She answered. "Oh, how it works?" I asked looking up at them. "When you get hit you stay paralyzed for about 24 hours." She replied. "Oh that is good to have." I stated. "Well, you two can come back down." I continued. They did, as soon as Kyla was on the ground. I picked her up bridle style, again.

"Why are you carrying Kyla that way?" Wolfy asked walking beside us while kicking rock like soccer balls. I chuckled and replied, "Well, the D-girl is on the weak side to walk. So, I am carrying her back like this, why?" I replied. Wolfy looked and answered, "Just wondering."

"I think she is asleep." Wolfy continued, while looking at Kyla. "No, just resting." She answered. The three of us laughed, and then we became silent. "Are we there yet?" Wolfy asked. "No." I replied. "Master, how much further?" the D-girl asked. "Thirty more miles." I replied. "Awww…that's far." Wolfy stated will whimpering. I chuckled in my reply. "Wolfy, tough my forehead." The D-girl stated. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can travel through fire, so I can move us for about twenty miles." She replied looking ahead of us. "Oh? How?" I asked. She smiled and answered, "Like so." We were engulfed in flames, but the flames were a purple color. As we traveled we were spinning, rolling, or whatever. Also the flames were very bright so, naturally I closed my eyes. We then stopped moving. I opened my eyes and saw that we were about twenty miles ahead and on the same road. I smiled while exposing my fangs then stated, "Ooo…that was fun."

"I am dizzy!!!!!!!!" Wolfy shouted while she still spins. I looked down and noticed that the D-girl fell asleep. I looked toward Wolfy and she is still spinning. "Stop spinning or you will get sick." I stated. "Ok" she said while stopping, then she looked around and asked, "Ahh…which way?" I chuckled and replied, "Westward." Then I pointed to the direction of a very confused wolf. "More Walking? Awww…man." She stated and pouted while walking beside me. The D-girl, in her sleep looked peaceful, but also looked like she got hit by a bulldozer.

10 Miles later

"We are here, Wolfy." I stated while stopping in front of some gates. "Wow." She whispered with awe. I chuckled and asked, "Big Huh?" she nodded, still staring at the mansion. "Wolfy, grab my arm, we are going to phase to my Master's office." I stated while smirking at her. Wolfy nodded and took hold of my arm with a very strong grip. –Oi did she held on tightly I can't feel my arm- I thought to myself. We phased through and we can to my Master's office. My master was working on her paperwork. "Master." I said while stepping out of the shadows. "Yes Alucard and you are late." She stated not glancing at me and the other two. "I have silenced the vampire and gained another werewolf and a Vampdra." I replied. Master's head shot up and stared at Wolfy and the D-girl. "Well I will have Walter give the werewolf a room, I don't trust the Vampdra." She said the started back on her papers. "Yes, My Master." I stated. "The Vampdra will stay in my room till you do trust her." I continued as I phased out leaving Wolfy with her.

As soon as I entered my room, laid the D-girl in my bed-coffin and I started to drink the blood that Walter placed for me on my desk. –D-girl, she is different, but when I tasted her blood, it tasted sweet yet bitter. But after we came out of the fire phasing, she fell asleep I shall ask her when she awakens. - I thought to myself. My inner clock was telling me that it is almost bed time. "Well, I should get ready for some sleep." I said to myself. As I stood up I saw the

D-girl moves a bit, but stopped to curl up into a ball. –Aww how cute. - I thought to myself.  
Sir Integra's P.O.V.

After Alucard left, the werewolf stayed. She just stood there and asked, "Where should I go?" I sighed and then replied, "You will go with Walter, but before you do you must tell me your name." she nods and replies; "My name is Amber, but now and then Wolfy." "Who calls you Wolfy?" I asked. "My mom, Kyla, who you call the Vampdra." She replies. "Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes." She states. "Well then you will train with Zack, our other werewolf." I told her. "Who's Zack?" she asked. "My son." An old man said when he came in. "Walter take her to a room for the night." I stated. "Yes, Sir Integra." He answered and had the 'wolf' follow him. I sighed and said to myself, "More upstarts, great, add to what we already have now."

Walter' P.O.V.

"Well, what's your name?" the werewolf asked. "You can call me Walter." I answered. "I am Amber!" she states. "Welcome to Hellsing." I said while pointing to her room. "Thanx, but does Sir Integra likes werewolves?" she asked. "No, not really, but you'll have to take it with her yourself." I answered. "Oh, thanx." She said. Good night." She continued. "Good night." I replied.

Amber's/Wolfy's P.O.V.

After I said good night to Walter. I looked around the room. There was a bed, a table, a desk, and a bathroom. "Well, time for bed." I said while climbing into bed, and I fell asleep as soon my head hit the pillow.

Kyla's P.O.V.

I felt comfortable in a warm bed. I heard someone talking. "Well, has she been sleeping all this time?

"Yes."

"Well wake her up."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"She is stirring."

"Oh."

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a full size bed. "Good evening Miss. Kyla." An old man said with a warm smile. "Morning." Master greeted with a small smirk. I sat up and asked, "Morning?" "Yes for vampires anyway." He answered, sounded amused.

"Well, you can eat what some humans can eat and the only liquid you can really drink is blood." The old man stated. I looked at him and asked, "How long I have been asleep?" Master looked at me and replied, "For about a week." I became wide eyed and asked, "That long?" "Yes really." Master replied, amused even more. "Well, I will be back with your breakfast, for the both of you." The old man stated as he headed for the door. "Walter, I would dine with the D-girl." My master stated. The man nodded and left. I looked at master for a moment and then looked down.

"You will be called 'D-girl' by me or the others for now on until you are ready to be your own." Maser stated. I looked back up at him and nodded. "Do you know who my master is?" He asked. "No, only her name though. Can you tell me?" I replied. He nodded and answered, "My master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She is the leader of the Hellsing organization."

I nodded in understanding. He stood up and walked toward me, and then he sat down beside me. "Another thing, My master, she does not trusts dragons. So until she does, you and I will share my room." He stated. "I had a gut feeling about that, Master." I said. "Oh really, and how?" he asked. "It's my dragon intuition, it is also one of many powers I have." I answered.

"Well, D-girl I hope that I wont make you uncomfortable when we sleep." He stated. "Why is that, Master?" I asked a little confused. He smirked and said, "I only have one coffin/bed." I blushed and looked down and said, "Oh." He chuckled, and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in Angel of Death." Master stated. The old man from earlier came in with cheese pizza and with two blood packets. "Mmm…that smells good." I stated. The man chuckled and said, "Since, your master, Alucard, drank your blood. He will eat like you."

"Nani?" I asked. Master chuckled and said, "It only happens when I have drunk dragon blood, but it only lasts for a month." "Oh." I replied. "Lately I have wanted cheese pizza." He continued. "Ooo…I love cheese pizza." I stated with glee. "Oh?" master asked. "Yep!" I exclaimed. "What does Nani mean?" Angel of Death asked. "Oh Nani means what in Japanese." I answered.


	2. The new Unlife

Now here is the next chapter, I don't own Hellsing! I wish I did though!

-The New Unlife-

"Ahhhh…Thank you for the translation." The Angel of Death stated as he left the room. "Question Master." I said. "Yes?" He asked. "What should I call that guy?" I answered with my own question. He just chuckled and replied, "Call him Walter." I nodded and replied, "Yes Master."

After we ate, we were laying on the bed, on our backs, full. "That was good." I heard my Master state. I, in response, only nodded in agreement. "I should say complements to the chef!" I stated as Walter walked in to retrieve our dishes. "Thank you." He said with a smile and left. "What else I should know, Master?" I asked him. "I have another fledgling, but she does not drink her blood that she is given." He replied with a flat toned into his voice.

"Oh." I stated not wanting to press on the matter. "Kyyyyyyyylllllllllaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled. "Ooo….who could that be?" Master wondered out loud. "That Master would be Amber or more known as Wolfy." I replied as Amber busted in and yelled, "Kyla your awake!!" Then she jumped onto the bed and gave me a big hug.

"I was worried!" she yelled in my ear. "OW! Amber don't yell in my ear." I stated to her. "Sorry." She stated while pulling away. "Well, the Vampdra is awake." A woman stated as she came in the room. "Who are you?" I asked looking at her. "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, and you are?" She replied. "I am Kyla Star." I answered her.

"D-Girl, why were you called Miss. M, by that dragon?" Master asked. I sighed and replied, "MurKuss." "MurKuss?" Sir Integra asked. I nodded in reply. "What is the meaning of that?" Walter asked. "In dragon?" I asked. "Yes in dragon." He answered. "In dragon, the clan, it means 'Darkness Dragons' Me I am nothing of the sort. Why because I was born half human." I replied with an annoyed expression.

Amber pulled on my sleeve and said, "Tonight is the full moon and I was going to tell Alucard to shoot me, it I tried to attack someone if you did not wake up." "Good thing I did." I stated to her. "Can I see you Dragon form?" Master asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Amber on the other hand, had a worried expression.

"RUN! Run, For your LIVES!!!!!!!!!!" Amber yelled as she darted out of the room. "What does she mean by that?" Sir Integra asked. "Oh she had seen my form when I was angry." I replied. I stood from the bed and started to change. "Oh and one more thing, don't move when you see crimson-violet, you may move after five minutes or till I have blue eyes." I stated in a raspy tone. They nodded in reply. I felt pain all over my body and I blacked out.

-Alucard's P.O.V.-

I watched the D-girl as she turned. She was correct; her eyes were crimson-violet. Her body was covered with purple scales, golden horns, and small golden flames trailing down her back and to the tip of her tail. Her claws were as like talons, and were black as ebony. In this form she is the most monstorific creature I have ever seen, well not close to me but yet….The form takes the breathe form you, but I don't need to breathe. In other words I am SPEECHLESS!

-Amber's P.O.V.-

I peeked around the corner. Seeing the Purple dragon, known as Kyla. "Oh, I told ya to run." I whispered as I was hiding in the doorway. I felt my wolf ears pop up, knowing that the full-moon (White tinted blue) colored ears stood out against my black-purple hair. I stated, "5 minutes almost up. 11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, KYLA!!!!!!!!!!" I came into the room, smiling, and my eyes became gold, wolf-line eyes.

-Kyla's P.O.V.-

I heard my name and I looked up to see around me. As I observed, I saw Amber, Master, Sir Integra, Walter, and a strawberry haired girl. "Ooo…You look like you want to kill…" Master stated in awe. "D-Girl, this is the Police Girl." Master stated as he pointed to the strawberry haired girl, who replied, "My name is Seras Victoria!" I nodded in my reply.

"Can you talk, Vampdra?" Sir Integra asked sarcastically. I looked at her and stated raspy tone once again, "Yes I can." "Kyla you need to turn back, midnight is almost here! And I am starting to change, a little." Amber stated. I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt pain. As the pain hits me with full force I blacked out, again.

-Amber's P.O.V.-

I walked over to the form of an unconscious Kyla, and sat next to her with ears twitching. "When did you get wolf ears?" Master Alucard asked. "When I was hiding in the doorway." I answered him, my left ear flinched. Sir Integra glared at me, and I looked at the ground. "Sorry." I stated, as my ears drooping a little.

-4 minutes and 50 seconds later.-

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, Kyla!" I said, smiling at her as she woke up. "Whoa, your eyes have already changed. You are transforming faster tonight." Kyla replied. "Mistress glared at me." I whispered. I looked up to see that Sir Integra is still glaring at me. I looked back down toward the ground. "She is still glaring at me." I muttered.


	3. It is WOLFY TIME!

Now here is the next chapter, I don't own Hellsing! I wish I did though!

-Its Wolfy Time!!!!!-

-Kyla's P.O.V.-

"It is ok, Amber." I reassured her. Suddenly a soldier came in and stated, "The Vatican has attached your office, Sir Integra." "WHAT?!" Sir Integra exclaimed. I looked at Amber. She smiled and asked, "CAN I? CAN I? CAN I?" "Sir Integra give Amber a command." I stated over Amber as she continued asking 'CAN I?' "Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped at me. "I am merely suggesting. If you tell Amber to attack, her transformation will increase without pain…She can chew up the Vatican Priest upstairs." I stated calmly.

"Fine, Amber, what command I shall give you?" Sir Integra asked. "Tell me anything you see fit." Amber replied while trying not to jump up and down in anticipation. Sir Integra thought for a moment and stated, "Amber go and get rid of the priest in your wolf form." "Yes Sir!!" Amber exclaims as she jumped up into the air and landed on all fours, waiting to change.

-Amber's P.O.V.-

After I landed on all fours to wait to change, a moon colored glow from somewhere unseen flowed over me, wrapping around me. I felt my bones change fast altering themselves. Then I felt the tail, and then I felt the fur flowing over me. When the moon colored glow disappeared I was in my wolf form. I was a four feet at the shoulder full moon colored wolf with pale golden eyes.

"Chew toy upstairs?" I asked, my voice sounding like moon beams glowed. "He is in Sir Integra's office." Kyla replied. I nodded in reply and ran off. As I ran, I soon came to Mistress' office. "Hello fool! Are you the priest?" I asked as I growled. "Ye wolf shall die!" he replied. I grinned a wolf's grin and leaped into the air and then landing on him as I grabbed his neck and started to shake him. He got away from me as I growled.

He threw his bayonets at me. The bayonets buried itself in my back left hip joint. I growled and leaped at him again, latching my jaws _**tightly**_onto his shoulder. "Ye heathen wolf! Die!" He shouted at me. Then he stabbed me with another bayonet, I jumped up a little, so it in lodged itself into the right base of my neck.

I felt the blood running, but I charged again. He threw another one into my right side. I latched onto his neck again, and he stabbed me, close to the heart, but not close enough. I released, backing off, bleeding badly. "Ye wont live long ye wolf!" He snarled. I growled, but heard Kyla yelled, "You Son of a Bitch!!" I looked a little over to my shoulder, and saw Kyla with a pissed off look to her, Alucard, Walter, Mistress and then Seras. I looked over at the guy and snarled, "Back off fool!! These cannot stop me!!! They are silver, yes, but they aren't going to stop me!!"

I jumped up, and latched onto the back of his neck shaking him. He stabbed me in the right leg, but I kept on shaking him. "What is she doing?" Mistress asked. "Protecting." Kyla answered with a low growl. "Amber be careful." She continued while the growling growing in volume. I only snarled, and bit down, breaking the chew toy's neck. I jumped away, only to land heavily on my side. I growled, and stood up, growling more because of the pain. After a while, the chew toy stood, and disappeared in his papers. I turned around painfully, hurled over everyone behind me, and landed on Anderson, pining him to the ground. "Ye Heathen Wolf!!" He snarled.

"Don't make me rip your throat out!" I snarled. "What so you mean, make ye wolf?" The chew toy asked. "Don't like killing for no reason." I stated. "Alright ye not a horrid monster, but ye a monster all the same, I will take me leave." He stated. I got off of him and he then disappeared, truly this time.

I collapsed onto the ground, panting and bleeding heavily. "Wolfy!" Everyone cried. Kyla rushed over to me and her hands were pure purple and healing my wounds faster than usually. "Are you alright?" Mistress asked. "Yes." I stated while falling asleep to heal.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am sorry to say that I will not be updating this fic any longer.

I have a friend who would be continuing this fic and her pen name is

TheSongOfNature.

Thank you,

alucardgal

P.S.

I feel bad about it but I have too much on my plate right now thank you.

**Alucard: What?!!!!??!?!?!?!?**

**Seras: Why??!??!??!??!?!**

**Me: As I said guys, I have too much on my plate; if I didn't then I would be continuing.**

**The two: Oh…Good luck with everything.**

**Me: Thank you. **


End file.
